extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
India
Hindu (1947-1976) Secular (1976-present) |tech_group = Asian (1947-present)|tag = IND|image = India.png|culture = Hindvi (Hindustani)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Delhi (522)|government = Parliamentary Republic (1947-1950) Constitutional Republic (1950-present) |development = 4003 (Present Day)}} India is a nationalistic country formed for all of the Indian people. It was established as a state, along with Pakistan when Great Britain renounced their claim on the region in 1947. India gains it's cores on January 1st 1930 and is playable from August 15th 1947 to the present. See also: Great Britain, Pakistan, China, Sri Lanka, Maldives, Bangladesh, Nepal, Bhutan, Burma, Myanmar, Bharat, Hindustan Starting Strategy The first thing that you are gonna want to do as India is attack Pakistan in order to form Bharat. This can be done relatively quickly as you will outnumber Pakistan with your armies easily. After dealing with Pakistan you should be able to get a land border with Iran, which will open up future conquests in the Middle East, and if you formed Bharat you should now have a permanent claims on the entire countries of Nepal, Bangladesh, and Sri Lanka. You should be able to full annex them easily, but when dealing with Nepal, do not attack their armies in the mountains otherwise you will suffer very heavy causalities and Pyrrhic victories. Dealing with China Now given that you are India, your biggest threat is going to be China. You can expand eastwards into Myanmar, Laos, and other SE Asian countries with no problem, but China will take your aggression very seriously. Russia will make a great ally and will make China think twice before attacking; and with Russian support expanding into China will be an easier task because China will be forced to fight 2 different fronts. Expanding into the Middle East Carving your way through Iran into the Middle East will give you a very large area of expansion. Allying Turkey and/or Egypt will help you take out any Middle Eastern nation that gets in your way AND will help ensure that the Turks and/or the Egyptians will not form or join a coalition against you. It's likely they will break their alliances with you once you begin to border their countries, probably due to desired provinces and your AE. This gives you the opportunity to attack Egypt and expand into Africa, and attack Turkey and expand into Europe. Decisions Form Bharat (Hindustani) Requirements: * Bharat does not exist * Is not Mughals * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Primary Culture is in the Hindustani Culture Group * At peace * Stability at least 3 * Religion is in the Dharmic group * Technology group is not Nomad Group * Owns core provinces: Multan, Lahore, Sirhind, Garhwal, Kathiawar, Delhi, Lucknow, Central Doab, Mandu, Mahakoshal, Mandla, Jaunpur, Lower Doab, Roh, and Chanderi Upon Enactment: * Change country to Bharat. * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain 10 Prestige. * Gain a permanent claim on all not owned provinces of the Indian sub-continent. * If a member of the HRE and not an elector or the emperor, all own provinces are removed from the HRE. Indian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Possible Advisors # +1 Diplomatic Relations Ideas: # Caste System: -1 National Unrest # Religious Plurality: +2 Tolerance of Heretics & +2 Tolerance of Heathens # Bengal Tiger: +1 Yearly Prestige # United India: -10% Stability Cost Modifier & +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us # Long History: -2% Prestige Decay # The Indian Ocean: +10% Global Trade Power # The Himalayas: +33% Manpower Recover Speed Ambitions: # +1 Diplomats Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Hindvi countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Secular countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Present Day Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Asian (Tech)